tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues
This is a chapter hub for all epilogues in [[Galaxy Mew Mew|'Galaxy Mew Mew']]. You may click each header to be taken to that chapter. __TOC__ Author's Note :This is just for fun and won’t be done explicitly to continue or change the main story. The epilogues are focused more on character-building and serve as writing practice. These are simply small snippets of the series' main characters in random situations, interacting with one another while helping humanity rebuild after the events of the main story. As these are intended to be smaller side stories, each epilogue is only a small fraction as long as the main chapters. :It is highly advised that you read the [[Galaxy Mew Mew Chapter 1 - The First of Many|'main story']] before checking these out! [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 1 - Lingering|'1 - Lingering']] :[[Niji Harada|'Niji']] returns with [[Akio Fujioka|'Akio']] to the canyons to surround herself in the scenery of her final battle with [[Ehne|'Ehne']]. Bad memories linger in her mind, but she wants only to look forward to the future with her friends, happy to finally be on Earth again after so long. Together, Niji and Akio work out their lingering grievances, eventually sharing a happier, sweeter moment. [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 2 - Bouquet|'2 - Bouquet']] :The time has come for [[Hotaru Kojima|'Hotaru']] to meet with her parents again! With [[Nexus|'Nexus']] by her side, the two sneak away in the early morning to go look for some beautiful flowers as a welcome gift for her family. Being brought to a beautiful wild patch of flowers causes Nexus to relive old memories of loved ones, and she encourages Hotaru to do her best while helping her make a bouquet for her family. [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 3 - Kin|'3 - Kin']] :[[Chrysalis Müller|'Chrysalis']] is spending time with her brother, [[Galaxy Mew Mew Side Characters#Jason_Müller|'Jason']], when the two suddenly decide to reminisce about their life before the colonies. Together, the siblings share family stories they've heard from their parents. [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 4 - Remembrance|'4 - Remembrance']] :[[Hikari Yamamoto|'Hikari']] wants to celebrate her late grandmother's birthday by making her a makeshift grave out by an abandoned house garden. Together with Niji, the two reminisce about their time as Galaxy Mews, talk about Hikari's grandmother and the life she lived, and mull over the future the two hope to build now that they have saved the human race and brought hope back to them. [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 5 - Growing|'5 - Growing']] :After a long time without fresh air, Akio takes Hikari and Hotaru to a real park, away from all the business of rebuilding societies, for a day of fun. With the girls, he learns how to act like a child again and plays along with them. Together, the three talk about growing up, with Hikari and Hotaru expressing the things they want to do when they get older. [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 6 - Beloved|'6 - Beloved']] :Nexus has been helping around with rebuilding several areas and repopulating them with the people who once lived there. In one particular town, she finds that she has a secret admirer! [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 7 - Party|'7 - Party']] :Niji and Chrysalis are helping to prepare for a party for Nexus, to celebrate the anniversary of the day she was inducted into the team! Together, they try their hand at baking while they discuss their amazement at her species. [[Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 8 - Forevermore|'8 - Forevermore']] :(To be edited) Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Chapters Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues Category:Chapter Hubs Category:Stories Category:AUs Category:Incomplete Pages